Not yours Beyond
by filmgurl2008
Summary: *Sequel to Not yours Mello* It's been three years since Matt came to Wammy's and he still hasn't said a word to anyone...this annoys Mello more than anything. *Rated M but nothing really graphic*


"Matt, come on..." The blond whispered. He turned his head to look at his redheaded best friend. He wasn't there. "Eh? Matt?" He continued to whisper as he sneaked back down the corridor –the way he had just come.

It was after midnight...which meant the boys were most defiantly not supposed to be out of their room at this time. They had left their room to go down to the kitchen area to get some chocolate for Mello and then they were supposed to go to one of the back rooms to try and find one of Matt's confiscated game consoles. But somehow...Mello had lost him.

"Matt...?" Mello whispered as he poked his head around one of the many doors on the corridor. "Matt, you in here?"

"...Uh..."

Mello could see a big pile of boxes in the corner of the room...and Matt was climbing them! "Matt!" Mello exclaimed loudly.

"...Uh..." Matt turned his head to look towards the door, but he pulled on one of the boxes...it fell off of the others; making the ones beneath it move and start to fall.

"Matt!"

"...Ah..." Matt moaned as he hit something. He propped himself up with his elbows.

"Ow..."

Matt looked down to see what he was sat on...the _what_ was Mello. Matt scurried off of the older boy and gave him an apologetic look.

Mello sat up. "Oh, no you don't...that is not going to work this time! This is the third raid you've messed up this month, 'coz you wander off without me..." Matt looked down to the floor. Mello moved closer to Matt –almost sitting on the younger boy- and pulled his chin up, so he was looking at the blond.

"I want you...to say 'I'm sorry,_ Mello_...'"

Matt now had a worried look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that...just speak to me...please..." Mello begged. Matt pulled his face out of Mello's grip and looked down again. "You've been here for three years now and you won't even talk to me! I thought I was your best friend!"

Matt frowned at him.

Mello knew exactly why his friend was frowning. "Yeah...I said won't! I think you can talk, you just don't wanna..." Matt shook his head. "Y'know...I wouldn't care if I was the only one you talked to...in fact...I sometimes think I'd prefer it that way..." Mello said quietly.

Matt pulled a confused look at his friend.

'_Damn...I can't keep saying things like that!' _Mello thought. He frowned at Matt.

"Three years...you don't talk...you just make noises...and you still look at _him_ like-!" Mello said angrily...but stopped himself when he realised what he was saying.

Matt moved his face closer to Mello's; a worried...confused look on his face.

"What?" Mello asked. Matt frowned a little...but he still looked worried and confused. "Yeah...I was talking about _him_...I bet if he asked you to talk...you would."

Matt's eyes slowly widened as he pulled his face away from Mello's. He looked...upset.

Mello didn't realise the look on the redhead's face. "You would...wouldn't you!" Mello accused.

Matt frowned again. He couldn't believe what Mello was saying. He knew when he was ready to talk...he would talk to Mello before anyone else.

Mello pushed Matt; making him fall backwards onto the cold floor. Mello climbed on top of Matt. "Why would you talk to him and not to me!?" Mello moved his face closer to Matt's. "Do you really like him that much better than me!?"

Matt's eyes widened as he saw the sad expression on Mello's face. He shook his head slowly.

"Then why..." Mello started. He moved his face closer to Matt's; his mouth was about to touch the younger boy's.

Matt took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "...M..."

The door opened and Mello pulled away to look towards the door. Someone's head popped around the door. Mello could see black messy hair...and he immediately glared in the person's direction.

The man smirked at the blond. "What's with that look-?" Beyond asked but stopped as he saw Matt laid beneath him. He glared at Mello. "What the hell are you doing?" He walked over to the two boys; still glaring at Mello.

"What?" Mello asked, but he soon realised what their positions would look like to someone: Matt was laid on the floor, his arms at the side of his head with Mello sat on his crotch. Mello's face started to turn a light pink colour. He smirked at the glaring man. "What's it to do with you, what we get up to?"

Beyond snarled at the young boy. "You little..."He started. He walked over to Mello and pulled him off of Matt slamming him against the wall. "Do you realise he is only thirteen!"

"Oh, come on! Do you think I would I do that to him!?"

"Do you think you wouldn't!?" Beyond yelled.

Mello was about to answer when he shut his mouth. _'It's not like I wouldn't want to do that...with him...and I was going to ki-...' _

Matt looked at Mello and Beyond...he had no idea what they were talking about...he wasn't even sure what they said made sense...but he did know that he didn't like it when they argued.

"You know you would, don't you?" Beyond started; he was glaring at the blond. "You would take him as soon as you got the chance!"

"Oh, like you wouldn't! You want him too!" Mello yelled. He hated the thought of Beyond wanting Matt...just like he did.

Beyond looked over to Matt; the redhead was sat up watching the two of them very closely, with a worried expression. Beyond turned to look back at Mello. "You are right..."

Mello glared at Beyond. "You were the one talking about age! You're eighteen! You sick bastard!" Beyond glared down at Mello; Beyond let go of him, but clenched his fist and launched it into the boy's stomach.

"Uh...!" Matt shot to his feet.

Beyond took a step back as Mello fell down to his knees. "Bastard..." Mello wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Matt knelt down in front of Mello; his small hands took hold of Mello's face. "...Uh..."

Mello smirked crookedly. "You...still won't...talk, will you..." Matt frowned sadly at the older boy and his hands fell from Mello's face down to his sides.

Beyond grabbed hold of Matt's right wrist and pulled him to his feet, dragging him with him as he left the room.

"Oi! What are yo-!" Mello tried to stand but fell back down to his knees. "Damn!" He mumbled.

* * *

Beyond pulled Matt into his room; shutting the door at the same time. Matt ran over to the bed and grabbed the paper and pen –that were left there for him- off the side-table. Beyond walked over to him and sat on the end of the bed. Matt moved into the corner as he scribbled on the paper.

"What are you moving for?"

Matt gave him the piece of paper. 'You hit Mello!' was scribbled on the paper.

Beyond sighed. "Yes, but..." He stopped talking when he saw Matt was writing again. Matt gave him the paper again. 'No buts! You hit him!' Matt frowned at the man. "Matt...did you understand what me and Mello were talking about?"

Matt shook his head.

"Well, at least that means he hasn't told you..." He mumbled to himself. Beyond crawled over to Matt; making it so he was leaning over the young boy. "Do you want to know what we were talking about?"

Matt looked at him suspiciously at first, but nodded.

Beyond smirked and moved even closer to Matt. His legs were now at either side of Matt and his hands were at the side of the boys head against the wall, their faces inches apart. "We were talking about you..." Matt could feel Beyond's breath against his mouth as he spoke. "Or rather...what we wanted..._want _to do to you..."

Matt thought he was confused before...but now he was really confused.

Beyond moved his mouth closer to Matt's, but just as they were about to connect...Beyond pulled away and leaned against the wall. "But then again...maybe you are too young..."

Matt wasn't sure what to do or write, so he just stared at Beyond.

Beyond looked over at him. "But..." Beyond grabbed hold of Matt's hips and pulled the young boy onto his lap. "...Right now...you are so innocent...and...naive and...I do want you so much...even if you are so young..."

Matt felt Beyond's left hand snake around him; grabbing at his bum and his left hand take hold of his chin; pulling his face closer.

Now Matt understood.

'_If...I let Beyond...I'll know what...to do to...with...' _Matt thought.

Beyond's lips pressed against Matt's gently. Matt closed his eyes as he felt Beyond's tongue licking at his lips, he opened them and let Beyond's tongue in. Beyond smirked against Matt's mouth.

He pushed Matt to the side and down on to the bed, he climbed on top of him, straddling the young boy's hips. Beyond pressed his lips against Matt's again; a lot rougher this time. He could hear Matt moan. He smirked and reached a hand between them moving it down towards Matt's member; he grabbed it and started to rub his palm against it roughly.

Matt started to wriggle beneath Beyond. Beyond pulled his mouth from Matt's; his hand still rubbing at Matt's member. "Ah...!"

Beyond smirked. "Heh...you like that?"

Matt hesitated but shook his head.

Beyond smirked again. "Then why did you hesitate?" He asked and gripped tighter at Matt's member.

Matt's eyes widened as he moaned. "Ah!"

Beyond's bedroom door flung open. "Bastard!" Mello shouted. He stormed into the bedroom. "You hi-!" He stopped shouting when he realised what was going on. _'Matt is...Beyond is on top of Matt...his hand is...has hold of Matt's di-!' _

Mello glared at Beyond. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Beyond looked over at Mello and smirked. "What's it to do with you, what we get up to?"

"Uh...you bastard!!!" Mello ran over to the bed and shoved Beyond off of Matt. "Come on!" He grabbed Matt's wrist and yanked him off the bed, pulling him to the door.

* * *

Mello threw Matt onto his bed and he went to shut and lock the bedroom door. "What the hell were you...why would you..." Mello turned to face Matt; the redhead was still in the position he had landed in when he fell on to the bed: he was laid on his back, arms above his head and his legs spread as they dangled off the bed. Mello's eyes widened. "...He made you hard!" Mello yelled as he pointed at Matt's visible erection.

Matt's eyes widened and he sat up as quickly as he could. He looked over to Mello with wide eyes.

Mello glared at him as he stormed over to the bed; standing in front of Matt's legs. Matt looked up at Mello with an apologetic look on his face. "I made my self swear I wouldn't...I wouldn't touch you like that! But how am I not supposed to do it, when I see him touching you like that! Do you have any idea...!?" Mello yelled down at Matt.

Matt grabbed the bottom of Mello's shirt. He looked down...and saw tears in Matt's eyes.

"What? W-why are _you_ crying...I'm the one who...all I wanted you to do was talk to _me_! I thought I was...I wanted you to...why would you want _him _to be the first person you fuck! He would've just..." Mello stopped. _'Just hurt you...he wouldn't have been gentle with you...he doesn't know how to be!' _

Matt stood up off the bed and gripped at Mello's shirt. Matt leaned forward and was about to press his lips against Mello's...when Mello pushed him down onto the bed.

Matt gave him a confused but apologetic look.

Mello climbed on top of Matt; straddling his hips. "Ah..." Matt moaned lightly.

"See...you only make noises." Mello told the younger boy as he started to grind himself against Matt's erect member.

"Ah..." Matt moaned again as his eyes stared into Mello's. "Ah..." He couldn't help himself...he lifted his bottom half up as far as he could to press it harder against Mello's moving crotch.

"You perv..." Mello pressed his body down harder against Matt.

"Ah..."

Mello moved down Matt's legs, just enough so he could un-do Matt's jeans and pull them under his ass. He took hold of Matt's length. Matt's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Mello started to move his hand; pumping Matt's length.

"Ah..." Matt arched his back as he pushed himself further into Mello's hand.

Mello leaned closer to Matt; his lips hovering over the younger boy's. "When you moan like that...you're supposed to moan the other persons name..." He said into Matt's lips and gripped tighter at his member.

"...Uh...Ah..." Matt pulled a pained look.

"Heh..." Mello let go of Matt and sat up on his legs. "You won't even say my name now..." Mello climbed off of Matt and walked into the bathroom that was joined to their room.

"...Uh..." Matt didn't move...he just stayed laid on the bed.

* * *

Mello shut the bathroom door and locked it behind him. He looked down towards his pants. _'Damn...now I'm hard...it must've been his face...how he was looking at me...' _Mello un-buttoned his trousers and slid his hand under his boxers.

* * *

Matt was still laid on the bed. "...M...Meh...Mel...lo...Mello..." Matt whispered quietly.

* * *

Mello's eyes widened and his hand stopped moving. _'D-did he just-?...no...no way...I was just imagining it...' _

* * *

A while later Mello walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his bed where Matt was laid asleep. _'Idiot...he didn't even cover himself back up...' _Mello thought as he pulled the covers over the younger boy. _'I know what Beyond thinks of you...but...Beyond...he is not yours...' _

_

* * *

_

End!

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)

I think I checked this...but if there's any major mistakes let me know, and i'll change them.


End file.
